Pack
by FallenQueen2
Summary: In which the Downworld leaders discover how protective they are of Alec when he is threatened. Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse. Oneshot


**Pack**

 **In which the Downworld leaders discover how protective they are of Alec when he is threatened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Shadowhunter's**

"You took your time." Luke teased Raphael as the Vampire joined the Werewolf and the Seelie Knight a block away from Magnus' loft.

"I had some clan issues to deal with." Raphael smoothed down his suit before the Downworld trio headed down the street.

"Did you…Do you hear that?" Luke stopped, eyes flashing green as his ear twitched.

"Forget hear, do you smell that? It smells like… Angel blood." Raphael's fangs appeared while Meliorn growled deep in his throat.

"Angel… Alec." Luke breathed out before a high-pitched Omega cry reached their ears and the three Downworld Alpha's bolted towards Magnus loft. Time blurred they broke down the front door of the building and bolted up the staircase. Raphael arrived first thanks to his vampire speed and slammed open the door to Magnus loft, the lock obviously have been broken.

Alec was lying on the ground, blood running down the side of his head. His eyes were hazy and an Alpha circle member was kneeling between Alec's spread legs with a leer on his face.

"Don't touch him." Raphael growled as he grabbed the Alpha's wrist and tossed him across the room. He dropped into a protective crouch in front of Alec's prone form, snapping his fangs at the circle members who were all drawing their Seraph blades and growling in anger at the sight of the Alpha Vampire.

"Try it and die." Luke and Meliorn appeared next to Raphael. Meliorn spun his sword over his hand as he let his Alpha instincts flare up to protect the obviously drugged Omega Nephilim sprawled out on the floor behind him. Luke snapped at the circle members, his eyes glowing green but he trusted Raphael and Meliorn to take care of these wannabe Alpha's. The injured Nephilim needed his help more than Raphael and Meliorn needed his help right now.

Luke checked Alec's eyes and growled at the hazy look in the Omega Angel's eyes. Alec whimpered and flinched away from the growl, not in control of his emotions thanks to the drugs pumping away in his system.

Luke let out a soft croon that he used on injured and scared Omega's that he came across on the job. It had its intended affect and Alec relaxed letting his head roll to the side to show the Alpha Werewolf his throat in submission. Luke couldn't help the pleased rumble that escaped his throat as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Alec's throat in a tender gesture. Alec let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered shut as Luke gathered him in his arms protectively.

"Make them hurt for what they've done to our Omega." Luke growled at Raphael and Meliorn who were in the middle of taking out the threatening Alpha's.

"With pleasure." Raphael ripped his Alpha claws across a circle member's chest.

"We will use them to send a message that Alec Lightwood is not to be touched." Meliorn promised as he swung his sword causing a circle member's head to fall to the ground as the rest of his body followed after it.

"Leave one alive for questioning." Luke called over his shoulder as he carried Alec away from the fighting knowing it wouldn't be a good place for him right now.

Alec sighed as Luke lowered him onto his and Magnus bed, the scent of his mate surrounding him helping him calm down further than the scent of Luke did. Luke pushed Alec's hair away from his forehead, hissing when he spotted the source of the blood and spotted a bloodied needle mark on the Nephilim's inner elbow.

"You fought them didn't you?" Luke asked the Omega in a soft voice as he grabbed clothes and bandages to clean the hurt Nephilim up the best he could. Alec flinched away from the wet touch of the cloth before relaxing when his hazy eyes caught sight of Luke looking down at him with concern obvious in his scent.

"You did so well, you were so strong and when they hurt you, you called for help. You did the right thing Alec, Raphael and Meliorn are making sure they won't ever be able to hurt you again." Luke kept up a steady stream of words as he tended to the injured Omega who was relaxing further and his eyes fluttering shut under the gentle touches.

"I sent a fire message to Magnus, he'll show up soon enough." Raphael entered the room, shedding his suit jacket that now had blood staining it before moving to stand on the other side of the bed Alec was resting on.

"We put one of the Circle member's in a different room, he is not getting away. I will stand guard." Meliorn's eyes ran over the Omega's limp form and swallowed back a snarl at the sight. He and Alec had a bumpy history but he respected the man and his Alpha instinct refused to let anything else happen to the Omega.

Meliorn twirled his sword one last time before settling down on a chair by the doorway, sword flat across his knees and senses open for any further threats. Raphael on the other hand was staring at Alec intently before letting out a surprised noise when Alec's hand rose up and gripped his wrist loosely.

"Looks like he likes you." Luke teased as Raphael stared at where Alec was gripping his wrist before letting out a sigh before he twisted his wrist but only doing that so he could hold the Omega's hand gently. Alec let out a content sigh as a new and familiar scent of his mate flowed over him.

"Where is he?" Magnus all but flew into the room, his scent flaring as his cat eyes glowed as he passed by the death and blood in the living room.

"Alexander, oh my darling." Magnus fell to his knees by Alec's side once Luke moved out of the way. Magnus clasped Alec's limp hand in both of his, keeping his eyes on Alec's face, growling lightly at the dazed look he had.

"What. Happened?" Magnus tried to stay calm in order not to cause his Omega to sense his distress and upset himself in his obviously drugged state.

"We were on our way here for the meeting when we heard an Omega cry and smelt Angel blood. We got here and those Alpha Circle members were hurting Alec, they drugged him with something." Luke explained keeping his voice level as he spoke, his fingers brushing through Alec's dark hair.

"We kept one alive for you to question, we figured you would want the honors." Meliorn added one and got a dark smile from Magnus.

"I do and thank you all for looking out for my mate." Magnus sent a spark of his magic over Alec's body.

"The drug will wear off with time and sleep." Magnus reported and sent another spark, Alec's eyes slipped shut and head tilted to the side as he fell asleep aided by Magnus' magic.

"Of course, he's pack." Luke said simply watching amused as Raphael and Meliorn blinked as if they were just realizing this.

"Good, now if you don't mind keeping an eye on your fellow pack mate I'm going to go… Discuss things with our guest." Magnus pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Alec's slack lips before storming out of the room, fury appearing on his face and his magic crackling around him like a storm.

"Pack huh?" Raphael looked down at Alec, their hands still connected and it felt nice, like pack now that he thought about it. 

"Feels good to acknowledge it doesn't it?" Luke smiled as Alec in his sleep sensed his pack mates and tugged Raphael down until the vampire was resting alongside the slumbering Nephilim. Raphael tensed up for a moment before he relaxed and allowed Alec to curl up against his chest.

"It does." Raphael said quietly as he basked in the Omega Nephilim's scent that was somehow soothing instead of increasing his hunger.

"It has been a while since I was apart of a pack like this one…I welcome the change." Meliorn admitted as he closed his eyes accepting the scent of his pack and the Angelic Omega settle over him, calming him in a way he hadn't felt in a long while.

"As do I, we will look after our Omega and his stubborn Alpha." Luke smiled as his wolf settled at the sight and scent of his pack settling together in the room that smelt like Magnus and Alec combined.

"I suggest we start a guard cycle, after all I don't think we should let out Omega wandering around with just the blond and his sister as protection." Raphael suggested already thinking of vampire's he trusted enough to keep watch over the Omega who was curled up next to him so trustingly.

"It will be done." Meliorn swore even if he took every shift himself.

"Yeah that's a good idea, this kid gets in more trouble than anyone I've ever met and that is saying something considering I helped raise Clary and Simon." Luke agreed making Raphael snort and Meliorn to simply raise an eyebrow.

"A protection detail for Alexander is a good idea, considering Valentine sent those Alpha's here to kidnap him, he wants Alexander because he is my mate and Jace's Parabatai." Magnus stepped into the room again, blood splattered over his clothes and skin. He frowned and snapped his fingers so he was wearing clean clothes, the blood was gone and his scent wasn't tainted by the Alpha's blood.

"Even more reason to put only put people we trust onto this detail. Now budge up, I'm exhausted and I want to cuddle my mate." Magnus crawled into bed on Alec's free side and spooned his mate letting out a sigh as he buried his nose in Alec's neck, inhaling his scent noticing that it was mixing with the other Alpha's scents and his smile grew larger liking how his mate was had lingering scents of the other Alpha's in their little pack. Magnus closed his eyes knowing full well that the other Alpha's will look after him and his mate.


End file.
